


Sing-along IV:  Table of Contents

by StBridget



Series: iPod Challenge [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Break Up, Domestic Violence, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Another shuffle challenge.  Stories posted separately.  This is the master document.
Relationships: Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards & Danny "Danno" Williams, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Original Female Character(s), Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Melissa Armstrong | Amber Vitale/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: iPod Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018926
Kudos: 2





	Sing-along IV:  Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and songs are the property of their respective artists/producers/writers.

**1.** **[Popular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750505)** Song: Popular Aritst: Wicked Fandom: MacGyver Relationship: Mac/Bozer friendship

**2\. [The Bluenose Song ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775441)**Song: The Bluenose Song Artist: McGinty Fandom: Magnum PI/Hawaii Five-0 crossover Relationships: Steve/Danny friendship, Magnum/Higgins Friendship

**3\. [The Kite ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389164)**Song: The Kite Artist: You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Fandom: Hawaii Five-0 Relationship: Danny/Charlie father/son

**4\. [Don't Cry, Katie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391795)** Song: Don't Cry, Katie Artist: The Kingston Trio Fandom: MacGyver Relationship: MacDalton pre-slash, Jack/OFC

**5\. [Goodbye Says It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404551) **Song: Goodbye Says It All Artist: Blackhawk Fandom: Hawaii Five-0 Relationship: McDanno pre-slash, Danny/Melissa break up

**6\. [Gunpowder and Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462355)** Song: Gunpowder and Lead Artist: Miranda Lambert Fandom: Hawaii Five-0 Relationship: None


End file.
